


A Man's Stupidity

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Nicolette is fed up with Ethan’s stupidity (and the little green-eyed monster). What happens next? Read on!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), ethan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Man's Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a set of prompts here:
> 
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me
> 
> Prompt's are in bold

“There is a time and a place for that and the on-call room isn’t it!”

Nicolette scoffs and glares at her superior, the man that is equal parts handsome and annoying wrapped in one seriously irritating package. She places her hands on her hips to hide the urge to shake him.

“Since when is taking a nap and then playing card games a crime, Ethan?”

Ethan brings his fingers up to rub against the bridge of his nose in frustration. It isn’t the fact that she was napping in the on-call room and it isn’t the fact that he caught her playing cards. It’s the person he caught her with and seeing that caused his stomach to tie up in knots. 

The scalpel jockey Bryce Lahela.

Nicolette gauges his face and reads his body language. His shoulders are tense and the firm line of his jaw is clenched so tight that she swears his teeth would break. His free hand clenches at his side and unfurls a few times, another sign of his agitation.

_Oh my god…_

_Really?_

There is a disbelieving chuckle as Nicolette cards her fingers through her long auburn hair, the strands fall into her face and she pushes them back.

She waits a few moments before expressing her findings. She is sure she’s right. She knows Ethan Ramsey well and when he’s jealous he had a hard time hiding it. It was one of his lesser controlled qualities.

She clears her throat as she crosses her arms along her chest, her body language closed to him. He read her all the time and she will not give him the opportunity to do so.

“Is this what I _think_ it is about? Because if it is I’m going to walk out right now. I can’t deal with your jealousy, Ethan.”

Ethan’s head snaps up at the ‘jealousy’ word and his jaw ticks in indignation. “I am _not_ jealous.”

The roll of Nicolette’s eyes confirms that she didn’t believe him. “Yeah, spare me, Ethan. I don’t need this. I’ve had enough of your yo-yo-ing emotions. I’m done.”

Ethan’s heart sped in his chest at her words. _Done? What did that mean?_

He glances at Nicolette and his stomach drops at her face. She’s good at a poker face (ever since Miami she’s been practising) but she could never hide the emotions in her eyes. They were like an open book to him and they were telling him that she was hurting.

Ethan steps forward, his arms outstretched to gather Nicolette in his arms but she steps back with a warning glare.

“Don’t, Ethan.”

“Nicolette, I…”

His young fellow gives him a tight smile and heads for the door. “It’s alright Ethan. I understand you’re a difficult man to deal with. I get that. But I know my limitations and I know when to stop and this is it. It’s the final straw. The final nail in the bruised pin-cushion of my heart. I can’t do it anymore, Ethan.”

The defeat in her voice almost breaks him and Ethan feels like crap as a stone of dread drops to the pit of his stomach. He sees tears shining in her emerald eyes and her lip quivers.

Damnit. He’s such a bastard.

His stubbornness and his effort to resist her have hurt her immensely and he’ll never forgive himself for hurting her.

Before he can think about anything else he finds himself face to face with Nicolette, her body pinned against the wall of his office, out of sight of the door, the blinds closed to passers-by.

“Ethan, what are you—?”

Nicolette only has time to gather a few words before Ethan’s mouth descends on hers and she loses all thought and the ability to breathe. His mouth is gentle yet desperate as his hands wander her back and settle at her waist, his fingers tightening around her.

Nicolette gasps at the sensation and Ethan takes the chance to slip his tongue between the seam of her lips. The kiss deepens and it’s all-consuming, hot and heavy, the electric chemistry that always surrounds them coming to a precipice of longing need.

Ethan leaves his attention on Nicolette’s mouth to graze his lips against her neck and Nicolette rolls her head to the side to accommodate him.

Through gasping breaths, Nicolette seems to find her voice again. “Ethan…?”

Ethan hums against her neck in acknowledgement as he continues his journey towards the hollow of her throat, the scruff of his beard sending pleasant shivers through her.

“I’m guessing because you are kissing me that you’ve finally given thought to your stupidity?”

Ethan chuckles against her throat, his hands moving to the small of her back, his arms tightening against her to pull her closer. “You could say that…”

Nicolette senses there’s more so she supplies him with a prompt. “Or…?”

Ethan abandons his attention on her neck and brings his blue eyes to meet Nicolette’s gaze. Her heart jolts at what she finds. The insurmountable want, the desire, the need that’s always boiling below the surface all laid bare for her to see.

She’s always been curious about why Ethan took a fancy to her. She knew the moment she wanted him but she’s always wondered when he started feeling the same. 

She makes sure that her voice takes on a teasing edge although she wants an answer from him.

**“How long have you wanted me?”**

Ethan mouth quirks in a smirk as he brings one of his hands off her waist to trail through her hair, which then gently caresses down her jawline. His eyes follow the movement and Nicolette has to remember how to breathe.

“Hmm…do you really want to know?”

Nicolette nods. 

He shakes his head but brings his head closer so their noses touch, his voice a whisper against her face. **“Do** _ **you**_ **know how long** _ **I**_ **have wanted** _ **you**_ **?** **”**

His hands come up from her waist to cradle her face and his thumbs gently caress the apple of her cheeks. Nicolette’s heart stutters in her chest and desire pools in her abdomen at his touch and even more so at his words. The breath hitches in her throat as she just stares at the man in front of her.

She shrugs despite his intense stare heavily focused on her. “I don’t know. Enlighten me.”

Ethan’s chuckle is low which makes Nicolette tremble slightly at the sound. “Let’s just say I’ve been a fool to resist this for a very, _very_ long time.”

Nicolette can’t help but laugh and she just rolls her eyes and initiates another kiss, her body melting into Ethan’s embrace.

The kiss lasts for a few minutes until they have to breathe again and Nicolette pulls back with a smile, her eyes closed as their foreheads touch.

“I better get back to work.”

Ethan nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he steps away from her, already missing her warmth.

“Right, of course.”

Nicolette giggles, her hand squeezing his as she leaves. As she turns to go she looks over her shoulder and winks.

“I’ll promise to play cards with you from on, okay, Ethan?”

Ethan groans, shooing her away but Nicolette laughs some more as she finds a tell-tale smile lifting his lips.

“Just go, Doctor Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on tumblr here: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
